How I found out
by EmmaBlueBunny
Summary: What happens when Chloe runs into old friends from her early childhood? set in the beginning of the book when Chloe is little. please Read Review.


**A/N:**

**HI again, I'm going to start again with my fanfics**

**So this is set when at the very beginning of the book when Chloe is a little girl, it is meant to be in Chloe's POV but it might not be **

**Sorry about spelling :( **

**I hope you like it R+R please **

**:D**

**Disclaimer****: there is no way that I would ever ever own The Darkest powers!**

How I found out

"MOMMY!" yelled a little girl from the top of the stairs.

"Down here hunny!" came the reply somewhere from downstairs. Chloe ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms.

"Do you really have to leave me with Emily? She'll make me go in the basement! I don't like it down there" Chloe moaned,

"I'm sorry, hunny, but we have to go. Don't forget to put your necklace on after we leave."

"okay mommy," Chloe said running up the huge stairs to find her red pendant, _I don't know why mommy makes me where this after she leaves but it is really pretty, _Chloe thought to herself as she ran to her room and pulled on the necklace.

When Chloe ran back down to her mother she found her dad standing next to her mother talking about something in whispers. Chloe ran up to her dad and hugged his legs,

"Hey kiddo, be good for Emily, won't you?" a nod from Chloe was his reply "good, come on, we have to leave now"

"We can't leave until Emily g-"there was a loud knock at the door, "oh it's Emily" Chloe's mother said as she walked from the hall to the door,

"Hello, Mrs Saunders, you look very pretty tonight, are you going anywhere special?" Emily said As Chloe's mum opened the door to her.

"Thank you Emily and yes we are going to a business party,"

"Yes, and we're going to be late" Steve said to his wife. They both hugged their little girl and left her with Emily.

"So Chloe, what do you wanna do tonight?" Emily said with a bright smile to Chloe.

"Will you play dolls with me?" Chloe said shyly.

"Of course I will!" Emily smiled as she took Chloe's hand and walked into the TV room, where Chloe had her toys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CHLOE! CAN YOU COME HELP ME PLEASE?" Came a yell from the basement "YOUR MOM SAID SHE KEEPS THE COKE DOWN HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?"

"MOMMY SAID I CAN'T GO DOWN THERE!" Chloe cried down the stairs into the darkness that was the basement.

"YOU'RE A BIG GIRL NOW YOU CAN COME DOWN IF YOU WANT TO, YOU DON'T NEED YOUR MOMMY TO TELL YOU NOT TO!"

"But I can't~" moaned Chloe,

"CHLOE SAUNDERS YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN!"

Chloe sat down on the top of the basement steps and looked down into the darkness, _maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a- _**NO **_she was_** NOT**_ allowed down mommy said so!_

"CHLOE GET DOWN NOW!"_  
_

She stood up slowly as she continued to look into the deep basement the small fridge was only by the bottom of the steps if she ran down and run back up she would be fine and none of the scary people will get to her.

Chloe slowly started down the stairs in to the inky-black basement to find Emily and the cans of coke. Chloe was only half way down when she heard a faint scream coming from near the back of the basement she was getting really scared , she remembered that scream, _was that-? NO, GHOSTS AREN'T REAL!_ Chloe yelled in her mind as she ran down the rest of the stairs to where her mother kept the coke cans,

"Welcome back Chloe" A male voice whispered in Chloe's ear and the wind ruffled her hair.

Chloe let out a terrified scream and ran to get away from the voice but found herself deeper in the forgotten old basement, Chloe sat down on the floor and pulled her knees in close to her chest and hid her face in her knees.

"What? You don't want to play? We used to have such fun down here, it gets boring without you~" whined the voice again,

"NO!" Chloe yelled as she got up and ran back though the basement towards the light of the main room when something tripped her up and she hit the floor with a loud bang.

"CHLOE? IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE? YOUR MOTHER SAID NOT TO LET YOU DOWN THERE!"

"EMILY! HELP ME!" Chloe cried up to Emily

"No no little Chloe no one can help you now" came another familiar voice, but this time it belonged to a woman by the name of Mrs Hobb.

Mrs Hobb's skin was ripped in places and looked like someone had sliced open with a knife, other parts of her skin were red from burns, large pieces of skin fell from her face and landed on the floor in front of Chloe, who was now scared stiff, and frozen up against the wall with Mrs Hobb standing over her, her skin still falling onto the floor, her eyes, that where fixed on Chloe's, where bright red and lit up the corner that they were standing in.

Chloe let out a loud scream when something hit her hard in the back of the head, before the darkness absorbed her she heard something whisper in her ear

"Goodnight my little sweet Necromancer… It was nice playing with you again"

**A/N:**

**Well? How was it? Please review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
